The Dance
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: Kung Fu Humans Book 5: It's the end of the school year dance at Kelsi, Trinity, and Nicole's school, and the Dragon Sisters decide to go. But during the dance, something happens that causes Kelsi's heart to shatter, and it involves her ex-boyfriend and her rival. What is this event, and how will she heal her heart?
1. Preparing for the Dance

**Chapter One: Preparing for the Dance**

**WE'RE BACK, BABY!**

**I have the most AMAZING fans! All of you convinced me to keep writing and convinced me to continue the series, so HERE IT IS! Book 5 again, and this time I'm finishing it!**

**I'd like to thank ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE who convinced me to stay:**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**pandamaster97720**

**TheOC'sAristocracy**

**KungFuCrazed**

**LizzyThePanda**

**missbookfan**

**You guys are just SO amazing and INCREDIBLE! YAY!**

**Here's book five, and let me warn you, there's gonna be a lot of drama in this one... HERE IT IS!**

* * *

I dodged fireballs wherever they came up to me, and when one came up below me, I'd move my hand away from my body and the ball of fire would do the same. I was getting pretty good at practicing my element powers in the training hall. Viper was beside me, slithering around holes where fireballs flew up from. I noticed one coming up behind her.

"Look out!" I exclaimed, and as the ball of fire came up, I moved it away from her. It nearly burned her tail clean off.

"Thanks, Kelsi," she said as she dodged some more fireballs.

"No problem," I said, jumping over three that were coming up below me. I then jumped up into the air and landed on the wooden floor of the training hall. I grabbed a red water bottle that was full of fresh, pure water, and chugged it. It tasted good on a hot day of training in the beginning of June.

"Hey, Kelsi!" Nicole called from the turtle bowl. I looked up at her. "How's that ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"Why would I care how he is anymore?" I asked coldly. "I stopped caring when we broke up in June of last year."

"Wait," Po said, walking up to me. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"What's that about?" Crane asked. Pretty soon, the furious five and Po were standing around me, curious to know about this ex-boyfriend of mine. I looked up at them.

"Well, uh, Po," I said, turning to the Dragon Warrior. "I told you about a guy I like named Andrew on the boat to India for the ceremony for Queen Seraphiniaph, do you remember it?" He nodded. "Well, he's not just a crush of mine. He's someone I dated in sixth grade, last year."

"Really?" Viper asked. I nodded. "How'd that go?"

"Well, for the first two months, we were really into each other," I explained. "We cared about each other a lot, and I was a little overprotective of him. During the first week of June last year, I got even more overprotective of him. So the week after that, the ninth, I believe, I found out that he was planning to break up with me on the last day of school. I was really mad. I tried convincing myself that he was never going to do that to me, but on the thirteenth, nine days before the last day of school, he told me that it was officially over. I still love him, and I really… um, want him back."

Before anyone could open their mouths to say anything, Trinity looked down at her watch and screamed. "We're late!" she yelled. "Oh my goodness, we're late!"

"Late for what?" Crane asked, looking at Trinity's watch.

"The dance, the Henting Middle School end of the year dance!" Trinity cried. "Look! This watch shows the time in the human world, and it's six thirty there! The dance starts at seven!"

"Trinity, have you forgotten that time in the human world freezes when all the Dragon Sisters are in the animal world?" Nicole asked, giggling a little. "We'll be fine, just a few more minutes of training and we'll go."

"No!" Trinity cried, freaking out a bit. "We only have thirty minutes to get dressed, grab our stuff, and-"

"Trinity, calm down!" Viper said, coming up to Trinity. "Relax-"

"Viper, how can I calm down when-!?"

"Trinity, you're acting like Nicki Natziana, now shut up and we'll get going," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Who?" Po asked.

I looked at him. "You guys really don't know much about our social lives, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," they all said in unison.

"Well, Nicki Natziana is my age, and she's the most gorgeous, rich, and popular girl in the entire school," I said, pushing my blonde hair back behind my shoulders. "Nicki is the leader of a group of five gorgeous, popular girls called the 'Fab Five'. She's not the type of girl to make fun of you in front of everyone and be a huge bully. She's not even really mean."

"She only laughs at you if you come up to her, and doesn't spread it through the whole school, just tells a bunch of people, and that's it," Nicole explained. "She doesn't come right up to you herself and comments in front of everyone, she just giggles when she sees you and laughs if you come up to her."

"But it's so annoying how Nicki thinks that she's rich and popular!" Trinity said. "She wears designer clothes that she bought with her dad's money right in front of everyone. Her father is the owner of a huge pizza company and her mom's a court reporter. She has a gigantic house and basically hoards money. She buys designer clothes and jewelry and wears tons of make-up. That way she's telling everyone, 'Hey, brat, I'm rich!', without saying it. Boys want to date her, girls want to be her."

"Must be a really annoying girl," Tigress said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't want to meet her."

"Trust me, you're right, you wouldn't," I said.

"What do you do about her?" Viper asked. "Ignore her, I suppose?"

"Well, we try to imagine that she doesn't exist," Trinity said. "That's the best way to handle it. Look, we really have to leave, the dance is in thirty minutes and we don't want to be late to it."

"Alright, well, if your dance is that important to you, then you should get going," Po said.

"Alright," Nicole said, as we put our thumbs to the jewels on our necklaces. "We'll be back tomorrow to make up for the lost training time, okay?"

We said our goodbyes and our minds filled with thoughts of Renningville, Lint Street and Lint Court, and our bedrooms, where everyone expected us to be getting ready for the dance.

* * *

I appeared back in my bedroom, laying on my single person bed with sheets with multiple colors on them. My head was resting on my pillow with a yellow pillow covering, and my legs almost touched the bottom of the bed. "Man, I'm getting tall," I thought out loud. "I need to get a bigger bed soon."

I noticed that next to my bed was a yellow fancy t-shirt that I had worn for the sixth grade science fair in May of last year (I couldn't believe that it still fit me), and a black skirt. When my mom asked what I had wanted to wear for the end of the year dance, I had told her a fancy shirt and shorts. She said that shorts weren't very appropriate for a dance. So she bought me a black skirt and decided I should wear the yellow shirt I had worn for the science fair. So that's what was laying on my bed.

I groaned. I hate skirts and all that girly stuff. I'm a tomboy, and everyone knows it. I love video games, hate the color pink, and think shopping is boring. I think that trying on clothes is a waste of time, too. Because if something doesn't fit you, then what's the point?

I got undressed and put the clothes that were on my bed on me. I slipped on my brown sandals with black straps onto my black toe-nailed feet (my mom and I had gotten our nails painted over the weekend), and adjusted my brown, rectangular glasses on my nose before I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

Mom was reading a book and dad was watching golf on our television. Dad looked up when he heard me walking into the room. "Nice skirt, fette!" he said, smiling at me. "Mom picked that out for you, right?"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes at my father. "Dad, can you not call me fette?"

"I've been calling you fette for years, fette," dad said. "What should I call you, then?"

"Kelsi," I said. "You guys gave me a name for a reason."

"Alright then," dad said. "You know I'm going to just start calling you fette when you get home tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah," I said, my hands turning to fists. The problem with my dad is that he doesn't know that I'm thirteen. He treats me like a baby. To explain the nickname, my dad used to call me 'little Miss Muffit' after the popular nursery rhyme about the girl that was scared away by a spider (everyone knows that nursery rhyme). The nickname came up because that was my favorite nursery rhyme of all of them. Soon, the nickname was shortened to 'Muffit'. One day dad thought that the French version of that nickname would be 'Mufette', which is what my nickname then turned into. Then it was shortened to just 'Fette'. So my nickname is technically French. It got babyish when I turned twelve, and I've been asking my dad to call me Kelsi ever since. I mean, come on, I could have been named Fette and it'd be okay to call me that, but I prefer to be called by my legitimate name. Because there's a history behind that name. And it has to do with Grandma Sylvia, which is probably why my mind has been on Grandma Sylvia lately.

"That's the shirt you wore for your sixth grade science fair, isn't it?" dad asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe that that still fits you, I thought that you'd grown out of it. I mean, you grow about three inches every year." He was right. I was a fast growing child. I was five foot three and a half at the beginning of my seventh grade year. I'm one of the tallest girls in my school.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be too small on her," mom said, putting her book down and standing up out of her chair. That chair was a mostly green, yellow, white, and red plaid chair. It was the saddest looking chair I'd ever seen in my life. It had dark spots all over it, some of it was ripped, and it just looked old. Dad always tells me that Lance and I had ruined that chair. I told mom that when I become an author, the first thing I will do with my writing money is buy her a new chair. And I still keep that thought in my head.

"I did too," I said, looking down at the shirt. It fit me perfectly, surprisingly. "Um, we should get going, it starts in fifteen minutes, and it takes us about ten minutes to get there."

"Oh! Kelsi, I forgot to tell you, Mrs. Bacon called, she'll be picking you up and bringing you to the dance with Nicole and Trinity."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"In the meantime, go get a brush and brush your hair, it's a mess," mom said, running her fingers through my hair. Her fingers got to a small knot at the bottom and she slowly and painfully pulled her hands through. "Ouch!" I yelled. "Mom, my hair is fine!"

Mom rolled her eyes and got a brush from the bathroom. She ran it through my hair. "This generation of Dariels are so different from the last generation of Dariels," mom said, brushing my hair.

Dariel is my mom's maiden name. She has two sisters (my Aunt Andy, who is younger than my mom, and Aunt Charlene, who's older than my mom) and one brother (my Uncle Frank, who is the oldest out of all them). Uncle Frank has two daughters, Emma (who is finished with her first year of college) and Hailey (who's finishing up tenth grade). Their last name is Dariel, and they're the only two kids in the family whose last name is Dariel, and will be the last (Aunt Andy is married and has no kids, and Aunt Charlene is divorced and has a son). Lance and my last name is Rider, but to my relatives on my mom's side (which is nearly all of them), Lance and I are considered Dariels. Emma, Hailey, Josh (Aunt Charlene's son), Lance, and I are the current generation of Dariels.

Mom went on with what she was saying, "Our hair was always brushed, we were always wearing girly things, and now look at this generation of girls. You girls are so interested in video games, and your hair is never brushed."

"You sound like Aunt Andy," I said as mom put the brush down.

"Just what I was about to say," dad said. We heard a car horn loudly honk, and mom opened the door. "It's Mrs. Bacon," mom said. "You'd better go."

"Okay, mom," I said, grabbing my black purse and running to the door.

"Love you, sweetie," dad said. "Have a fun time!"

"Bye, dad," I replied.

Mom kissed my forehead as I opened the door and saw the Bacon's blue mini-van parked outside next to the curb. "Bye, Kelsi," she said, smiling. "Have fun, remember to text me when it's over! Love you!"

"Bye mom, love you!" I said, kissing my mom on the cheek and running across the green lawn. The Bacon's car side door opened, and I saw Trinity sitting in the right middle seat and Nicole sitting in the middle seat in the very back of the car. Mrs. Bacon sat in the driver's seat, her hands on the wheel. The radio was playing the song 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5, my favorite band, at a slightly soft level. I got into the seat next to Trinity and Mrs. Bacon closed the door behind me with the touch of a button on the ceiling of the car.

"Hi, Kelsi," Mrs. Bacon said. Mrs. Bacon had a soft, boring voice that could intimidate nobody. No wonder she quit her job as a substitute teacher- all the kids she taught were annoying and bratty every time she came into their classroom.

I turned around and looked back at my house. Mom was standing in the doorway. She waved to Mrs. Bacon, who waved back. I waved to mom as well. Mom waved to me, went inside the house, and closed the door.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was boring, but this is only the beginning of this story! Chapter 2 will have a bit more drama, but the next few chapters after that will be DRAMA PACKED! So prepare!**

**Please review! Don't be shy! If you review, you get a shoutout in the next chappie!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	2. Arriving At The Dance

**Chapter Two: Arriving at the Dance**

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2! I just wanted to say that I'll be away at camp from tomorrow (Sunday) to Saturday afternoon, so chapter 3 might either come tomorrow morning or Saturday evening.**

**There's a couple people I want to thank before I get started!**

**pandamaster97720**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**KungFuCrazed**

**tlc234stars**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

I turned and looked at my friends. I then took in what they were wearing and what they looked like. Trinity wore a plain pink t-shirt and a jean skirt that went up to right above her knees. On her feet were white sneakers with long white laces that were double-knotted. Her dirty blonde-orangey hair was in a ponytail and slicked back with a headband, like it usually was (Trinity didn't care much about how she looked, she didn't really pay attention to her hair. That's one thing we have in common). On her neck was Ai's emerald necklace. It didn't go with anything else she was wearing, but it did look nice on her. On her wrist was a bracelet with big wooden beads.

Nicole looked much fancier than the both of us. She wore a spaghetti strap blue dress that went down to a little past her knees. Her hair was in two braids, one on each side of her head (Trinity had probably done those braids for her. Trinity knows how to do almost every single type of braid known to man, even though she barely cares about her own hair). She wore white sneakers with long white laces that matched Trinity's (a lot of their shoes matched). Hanging from her neck was Ai's diamond necklace. It was the same exact color as her dress and went perfectly with her outfit. We all looked at each other.

"You look nice," we all said to each other in unison.

"Jinx!" we all yelled. "Knock on wood-" we all reached for Trinity's wood bead necklace and knocked on it- "-touch red-" we all quickly poked the red cooler on the floor of the car- "-touch white!" We all reached for the end of Trinity's skirt, but I poked it first. "Ha!" I exclaimed. "You both owe me sprite!"

"Kelsi," Trinity said in annoyance. "Whenever anyone says 'you owe me sprite' after jinx, it doesn't mean anything."

"But this time it does," I said. "Now as soon as we get to the school, you both have to go to the vending machine and get me one sprite each."

"Two sprites?" Nicole asked. "Why do you need two of them?"

"Because I out-jinxed both of you," I explained.

"That's not even a word," Trinity said.

"Well now it is," I replied, leaning back in my seat. "And I out-jinxed both of you, so you both owe me a sprite!"

"No," Nicole said, laughing a bit. "We're not buying you a sprite, Kelsi."

"Ooh," I said, smiling. I then said, in a sing-songy voice, "Don't you make me snap my fingers in z-for-ma-tion!"

"That's from like, the first grade," Trinity pointed out.

"Well, I don't care if it's old," I joked. "Fine, you two don't owe me a sprite."

"Thank you," Nicole said, rolling her eyes and laughing a bit. "Anyway, Lance's not coming to the dance, right?"

"Yep," I said, smiling. "He's not. He doesn't like dances, and I quote, 'And all those girly things where girls show off stupid dance moves and whatnot'."

"Why did I know that wasn't coming?" Nicole said, flattening out the sides of her dress.

"Because we know Lance too well," Trinity said, leaning back in her seat. "And I'd rather not know him too well."

"Mmhmm," I said. "Matt isn't coming either."

"Thank the lord almighty!" Nicole said, fixing her hair a bit. "Matt and Lance are crazy apart, but when they're together, they're annoying, idiotic, and crazy times two!"

"Yeah," I said. "You guys don't realize how lucky you are, both of you, to have two sisters and no brothers."

"Well, sometimes having two sisters is crazy as well," Trinity said, glaring at Nicole. "Nicole can kind of get in the way of school work. She doesn't know how hard you have to work to survive eighth grade!" She said the last line a bit loudly so that Nicole could get the message.

"And you can't appreciate fun," Nicole shot back. "Trinity, you never can really laugh and appreciate the greatness of life."

"Greatness of life?" Trinity asked. She leaned forward and whispered, to make sure Mrs. Bacon couldn't hear, "I have a dad who doesn't give a crap about me, a mom who doesn't let me do anything, I have to fight bandits in a different world almost every single day, I don't have anyone that really loves me, and you're saying I should appreciate the greatness of life? There is no greatness of life, at least in my life!"

"Trinity, come on, you should be glad we found these necklaces two months ago," I whispered so that Mrs. Bacon couldn't hear me. "That seemed to turn our lives around. It opened up so many doors for us and gave us opportunities to become legendary Kung Fu warriors. How was your life not great after we defeated Chauntella Mirar?"

"Well, it's kind of like we're living two lives," Trinity explained in an incredibly soft voice. "In our first life, we're normal tween girls, attending a normal middle school and doing, well, normal things for normal girls to do. But in our second life, we're legendary Kung Fu warriors who fight crime every day and protect a world inhabited by animals that act like humans."

"I have to agree with you there, sis," Nicole agreed.

"Me too," I said. "It really does feel like we're living two lives."

* * *

We were quiet for the remainder of the car ride there. As Mrs. Bacon drove the car up the street that Henting Middle School was on, we immediately saw the large, brown and red bricked building. Cars were parked everywhere, and you could tell that a lot of students were attending the always popular Henting Middle School end of the year dance. The dance always fell on the evening of the last day of school, so all we had to do was get through this one dance, and we were done with school for the year and on to a summer of fun. And my definition of fun is training hard in the animal world; hanging out with Trinity and Nicole; going to camp in mid-July; spending a week at my dad's cabin in Plymouth, Massachusetts; spending hours and hours at pools and beaches to swim, play, and work on my tan (my skin was almost pale white towards the beginning of every summer, and in September every year my skin was dark and tanned); and playing video games quite often. But what I was looking forward to most this summer was hanging out with Po and the furious five and defending the valley from crime. Maybe I'd learn some new fighting skills and get to use my new fire powers this summer. Well, whatever I did, I had a feeling that it would be a summer to remember.

Mrs. Bacon pulled the car up to the west building, which was the quickest way to get to the west gym, where the dance would be. "Alright girls, I'll be here to pick you all up at nine-thirty," she explained.

I looked up. "But the dance ends at ten," I stated.

"Kelsi, you girls can't be out dancing until ten," Mrs. Bacon said to me like it was the state law. I secretly rolled my eyes at Trinity and Nicole's overprotective mother.

"Alright mom, bye," Trinity said as she opened the car door and we piled out.

"Bye girls," Mrs. Bacon said. She closed the car doors and started to drive away as we walked into the west building of our familiar middle school.

"This is probably the last time I'll ever be in this place for something that has to do with school," Trinity said, smiling.

"That's right, you're in the high school in September," I remembered. "Ninth grade. Wow."

"Time really flies," Nicole said.

"And speaking of that, Nicole, how does it feel to be twelve?" I asked, nudging Nicole a little. Nicole had just turned twelve on June twelfth. It had been a week since her birthday, since today was the nineteenth, the last day of school and the day of the end of the year dance.

We had thrown a birthday party for her at her house. We invited a few of her friends over (her friends from school, Lil, Addy, and Justine, I knew all of them), and we all had pizza and popcorn while watching 'Kung Fu Panda 2'. We literally were rolling on the floor laughing at some points, and some parts we were hanging onto each other crying. After the movie we had ice cream cake and cookies, and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Nicole, who, after blowing out her candles, Lil accidentally pushed into the cake, and I mean literally into the cake. Her face was covered with ice cream and she started bawling like a baby. We all had fun, besides that part.

And then we threw a HUGE party for her at the Jade Palace. This one was the biggest birthday party I'd ever been to. It was just the furious five, Po, Master Shifu, and the three Dragon Sisters, us, for most of the party, but it was a great party. It was catered by Mr. Ping, so of course, the food was great. After the birthday dinner, we got dressed all fancy and went to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, where Mr. Ping was holding a dance. He had moved the tables and chairs aside. Other animals had come in dressed in fancy attire, and there was a band there. We danced the night away (I even got to dance with Po for awhile, which was one of the best moments of my life), and halfway through the night, Mr. Ping brought out a fancily decorated birthday cake. It had figures of all the masters of the Jade Palace on top of it, made out of fondant, icing, and rice treats (like they do on 'Food Network Cake Challenge'). Everyone sang Happy Birthday and Nicole blew out her twelve candles. After all the candles were taken out of the cake, she was waiting for someone to push her face into it, but no one did. We all passed out around two in the morning. Best party ever!

Trinity, Nicole and I came to the west gym. The doors were wide open, and a poster on the doors read: Henting Middle School End of the Year Dance! Please get a snack and drink ticket and sign in. We glanced inside. There was a DJ and a table with snacks and drinks on it. Pictures of palm trees and Hawaiian dancers covered the walls. Every year the dance has a theme. Last year's theme was 'Henting Middle School's Fifty-fifth anniversary', and this year was probably 'Luau Style'.

In the doorway, there was a white table with two women sitting at it. They had a bucket full of blue and red tickets in between them, and they each had a list of names in front of them. "If your last name is A through M, go on this line, and N through Z go on that line!" one woman was shouting. I looked at Trinity and Nicole. "I'll see you two inside," I said. They nodded, and went on the line on our right. I went on the line on our left, since my name starts with R and theirs starts with B.

Soon, it was my turn to sign in. "What's your name, honey?" the brown haired woman at the desk asked.

I looked her in the eye. "Rider," I said. "R-I-D-E-R."

"What was that?" she asked. I looked past her at the DJ. He was playing music so loud that I could barely hear myself think.

"Rider!" I said louder. "R-I-D-E-R!"

"Oh," she said. She went to the 'R' page. "You're Kelsi, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, sweetie," the woman said. She got out a stamper, pressed it into ink, then pressed it onto my hand. It looked like a smiley face. She gave me a blue ticket and a red ticket stapled together. She loudly explained that you could only get one drink and one snack throughout the whole night, and the tickets were used to get them so you could remember what you got. I nodded as she checked off my name. "You can go ahead!" she said.

I walked past the desk and into the gym, where students were walking around, talking, and a few were dancing to the beat of the music coming from the DJ. There was a photo booth, a snack table, a DJ on the stage, a face painting place, a photo booth, and that was pretty much it.

I sighed, waiting for Trinity and Nicole to get in. This would either be the worst night of my life, the best night of my life, or a normal night, with no affect on my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me something you liked/disliked about the chapter! All reviewers get mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter! And if I get a lot of reviews by tomorrow morning, then I will put chapter 3 up before I leave for camp!**

**THANK YOU!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	3. Getting Into The Night

**Chapter Three: Getting Into the Night**

**OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I got so many reviews on chapter 2, and it was AWESOME! 9 reviews on the story overall! WOOT! Here are all the awesome reviewers:**

**TheOc'sAristocracy**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**LexisTexas2000**

**hedgehog-girl456**

**pandamaster97720**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

I looked around. Students were either getting their faces painted, getting their pictures taken at the photo booth, dancing to the beat of the music (the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears was playing loudly), or talking and socializing. They were wearing outfits from just shorts and a t-shirt to a fancy dress for the girls or a nice shirt and dress pants for the boys. I noticed a bunch of kids I knew from school, after school activities, or anywhere. But most of the kids I didn't recognize, like almost all the eighth graders and most of the sixth graders.

That's when I noticed five girls with incredible dance moves dancing nearest to the DJ, wearing the skimpiest, hottest dresses around, with the most makeup and accessories, with all the boys' eyes on them. They were he Fab Five, the most popular, good looking group of girls in the whole school.

The leader of the group is Nicki Natziana, a girl who was in my Kindergarten class. I was friends with her at a time, but in second grade, when the Fab Five was formed, I stayed as far away from her as possible. Nicki has shiny black hair that rests on her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, light, flawless skin, and a skinny, tall figure. She is very talented and smart, and is always using the latest products and wearing the hottest fashions. Her family is rich (her dad owns a pizza place), and her house is extremely large (I went there once when I was young- but only once).

The other members are four other girls who treat Nicki like their queen. One is Sophie Calliope, who has curly dark blonde hair, blue eyes, light, flawless skin, a skinny, short figure, and glasses similar to mine. Tina Calliope (Sophie's twin sister) has straight, dark blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, the same light flawless skin, and a skinny, tall figure. Melody Johnston has dark chocolate brown eyes, short, brown hair, a tall figure that's not quite as skinny as the other girls, and the same skin tone. Last but not least, Liz Virginia. She has curly black hair, light brown eyes, circular glasses, she's a little shorter than the other girls, and unhealthily skinny. Together, the girls are the most attractive bunch to ever walk through this school, and all heads turn in their direction when they walk by, especially the heads of the boys.

Sophie, Tina, Melody, and Liz were all wearing the same dress, but in different colors. It was a strapless dress that went up to their mid-thighs, with a black ribbon tied around the middle and decorated with black designs of flowers and birds. Sophie's was blue, Tina's was green, Melody's was brown, and Liz's was yellow. Nicki's dress was the most beautiful of them all. She wore a strapless dress that went down to her ankles. It looked very shiny. It was purple, with a black ribbon right under her chest and black fringe around the bottom. It was plain, but gorgeous. It made my shirt and skirt look casual. After all, a designer shirt and a beautiful skirt was what the Fab Five wore every day. The girls wore the same pair of brown sandals with black straps. They wore mascara, eye makeup, lipstick, a bit of blush, and each had their own necklace and pair of earrings that matched their dresses.

I immediately grew shaky just from looking at the Fab Five and admiring their gorgeousness. To get my mind off it, I decided to check everything out. I walked to the snack table, where I looked at what drinks and food they had. The drinks were orange soda, coke, and water, and the food was cheetos, chips, and Doritos, each in small bags. It wasn't much food, but at least it was a little something.

I was about to go check out the face painting table, where kids were lined up to have their faces painted by two of the school's art teachers, Mrs. Salerini and Miss Jemmers, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Trinity and Nicole standing behind me. "Want to get our faces painted?" Trinity asked loudly so that I could hear her.

"Yeah, sure!" I exclaimed. We walked to the end of the line of people getting their faces painted, which only had about seven other people on it when we got on. I recognized the three boys in front of us. One was an asian boy with brown eyes and black hair; one was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes; and one was a chubby boy with chocolate brown eyes and black hair, lips that looked slightly chapped, a smile that could make my heart beat at a million miles per second. I knew that boy. Andrew Gussia. My ex-boyfriend. But Trinity and Nicole didn't know that until recently, when they overheard me talking to Andrew about it, when he had asked me if I still loved him, which I of course said yes to. Even if I feel he didn't treat me like a girl would want to be treated by a guy, I feel incredibly attracted to him, and I just wish that he would have told me at least once how much I meant to him. But he never did, though I always told him how much he meant to me. And that is still true, even to this day, when we're apart in love.

The break-up between Andrew and I was a ridiculous one. Two weeks away from the last day of school in my sixth grade year, I heard from a boy named Kyle, who was in our homeroom class with us, that Andrew was planning on breaking up with me on the last day of school. Now, you can imagine how furious I was when I heard this. I wanted to grab Andrew and scream, "What's wrong with you!? I thought you loved me!" I got home that day and punched my bedroom wall out of fury, but only ended up hurting my hand, adding to the pain I felt that day. The next day, when I walked with Andrew from lunch, there was silence between us, until I said, "Why am I not good enough for you!? Why do you want to break up with me!?" He answered my question with silence. A part of me wanted to yell at him for being such a terrible person and that I hated him, but that was far from true. I loved Andrew with all of my heart, and I never wanted anything happening to him that would harm him. So I remained silent.

The next few days, my friends tried convincing me that Andrew was a horrible boyfriend and I should break up with him first. I couldn't imagine doing this. I loved Andrew so much, and I thought breaking up with him would hurt him emotionally (this wasn't true, but I was so blinded by love that I couldn't even think straight). So I tried convincing myself that I just needed to prove myself as a worthy girlfriend and that he would never break up with me.

But on that Wednesday, after the final bell rang, Andrew and I were walking down the hallway together, side by side. I was about to open my mouth and ask him why I wasn't good enough for him (for the millionth time), but before I could say anything, he looked at me and said the three words I would have never expected him to say in my life.

"Kelsi, it's over."

I stared at him, having not taken in what he had said yet. I just shrugged, a frown on my face. "I still love you," I'd said, staring into his chocolate brown eyes for the last time. I had ran down the hall and to my bus, sitting next to Trinity and explaining to her what had happened. Trinity had comforted me like a good friend would, telling me that I would have many other boys in my life, and I wasn't expected to meet my husband at age twelve.

When I got home, I cried for two hours straight. Enough said.

The first day of seventh grade, I had discovered that Andrew was in my core classes again. Andrew approached me that afternoon after eighth period.

"Kelsi, I know I broke up with you," he said. "I don't love you, but I don't hate you. And I really don't want things to be awkward between us, so I think we should just be friends." And after that, we were very good friends. But I'd always longed for us to be more again.

I snapped out of my flashback, music pounding my eardrums. "Hi, Andrew!" I said, smiling. He turned to look at me. "Oh, hi Kelsi," he said in a bored tone. His face didn't have the usual cute smile on it. I was confused. Why was Andrew acting differently? Was he mad at me for telling Trinity and Nicole about our past relationship?

"Um, nice shoes," I said, pointing to the blue and white sneakers he was wearing that looked very new.

"Thanks," he said. "Nice shirt." I looked down at the yellow shirt I was wearing. "I remember it from, uh, our first month- I mean, the science fair."

"Thanks," I said, and he turned away, starting to talk to his friends. That's when it hit me. This was the shirt I wore for the science fair last year- which was also our one month anniversary of being a couple. Oh, how did I forget? Why did I even wear this shirt here? I was about to face palm myself when I remembered that it looked stupid when I did that. I turned to my friends and explained, as quiet as I could without not being heard by them, why this shirt was significant in our past relationship.

"Dude, how do you forget something like that?" Trinity asked.

"Maybe because I wanted to forget it," I said, looking down at my shirt in disgust. I decided that as soon as I got home I would throw this shirt away. It held too many bad memories. I would also burn a bunch of other things that were significant to our past relationship.

"Yeah, I understand," Nicole said. "If I were you I'd forget too. I mean, it's been awhile since you guys ever got romantic, right?"

"Actually, we never got romantic," I said. "I always told him I loved him, and he would say, 'I love you too', but it sounded like he didn't care."

"That's so sad, Kelsi!" Trinity said softly. "I mean, did he do anything for you?"

"Well," I started to say, "He bought me a bracelet with his own money."

"Aww!" Nicole squealed. "What did you do with the bracelet when he broke up with you?"

"I cut it up into 22 bits and pieces," I said. "And I got it all on tape on my ipod."

"Nice," Trinity said, and we fist bumped. I smiled. My friends were always supporting me through tough times, and praising me when I got through something. What would I do without them?

After we had gotten our faces painted (I got a green and white broken heart on my right cheek; Nicole had a kitten nose and whiskers painted on her face; and Trinity got a flower painted on her left cheek), we went up to the snack bar, used our drink tickets to get a water bottle, and stood by the wall left of the dance floor as we talked.

"I love the flower, Trinity," Nicole said, looking at her older sister's flower painting on her cheek. "It reminds me of, you know, your elemental power."

Trinity nodded. "Yeah, I was aiming for that," she said. "I figured that since I'm a grass witch, I should have something related to nature painted on my face. So I chose a flower." I examined the flower even more. Every other petal was a fiery shade of red, the other petals were an ocean blue.

"I guess the red and blue petals symbolize that I'm a water witch and Kelsi's a fire witch," Nicole said to her older sister.

"You bet, sis," Trinity replied, smiling a bit more. "I wanted to represent all of our elemental powers. So I just made the petals the colors of your jewels on your necklaces." I looked from my necklace to Nicole's. The jewel in the middle of Nicole's necklace was a diamond blue, like the ocean, while the jewel in the middle of my necklace was ruby red, reminding me of a burning flame. It represented our elemental powers.

A few weeks ago, we had found out that all three of us are element witches- beings who can control elements. Nicole is a water witch, she can control any liquid, but her strongest liquid she can control is water. Trinity is a grass witch. She can control anything related to plants, but her strongest is grass. And I am a fire witch. I control lava and fire. I can jump into a pool of lava without my flesh burning up, the lava won't even affect me. It feels a bit warm, like a warm bath. And fire doesn't even hurt me. I used my new powers to my advantage when I had gone to rescue Po from the clutches of Lindsey, Tai Lung's past lover and a well known fire witch. She is now in Chor Gom prison, the prison named after her parents, Shau Chor Gom and Ling Chor Gom, two well respected Kung Fu warriors who were killed by an evil ox. All three warriors lost their lives in the battle. **(A/N: For more on Lindsey's History, read my fanfiction story, 'Kingdom Come')**

"Hey, do you see that?" Trinity asked, pointing to the middle of the dance floor.

"See what?" I asked, looking where she was pointing.

"Andrew Gussia and Nicki Natziana," Nicole said. "Yep, I see them."

"What is it? What are they doing?" I asked. I looked where Trinity had pointed. There was a small clearing in between students dancing on the dance floor, so I could just see them. Andrew Gussia and Nicki Natziana. Dancing together. Talking together. Hugging each other. Laughing together.

If they could, anime flames would have appeared in my eyes.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Find out in chapter 4! Thanks for reading! Please review, and have a great day!**

**~Kelsi**


	4. Nicki and Andrew

**Chapter Four: Nickdrew**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, readers!**

**pandamaster97720**

**LexisTexas2000 (I can't believe you're on Twitter!)**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**TheOC'sAristocracy**

**missbookfan**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Okay, so here's what's been going on in my life: **

**For those of you who don't know, my boyfriend and I broke up in late May. Yeah, he broke up with me through a text, but at the same time it was kind of a mutual thing. We both decided to be friends, but that didn't work out and now we're just strangers again. It's alright. He wasn't fit for me, anyway.**

**And I have a new cartoon crush. It's not Po, (although I still ADORE Po). It's Quasimodo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I think that I am seriously in LOVE with him. Whenever I watch the movie I cry over him, and I'm always thinking about him. He's PERFECT and I really want to be with him. I keep wishing that one day we'll be together.**

**Please check out my Hunchback of Notre Dame story! It's the best thing I've ever written on here, and I really want you guys to see it.**

**I'm actually also working on a story that I want to get published someday. It's called 'Swords', and it's about a girl named Kelsey (basically the same as Kelsi on fanfiction) who becomes a guardian of a planet called Saridial and has to defend it from the evil forces of the two most powerful evil beings ever, Damion and Deyanira. There's a LOT more to the story, but it's really cool. I'm up to chapter 3.**

**ANYWAY on to the story now!**

* * *

I couldn't believe this. How did this happen? How was Nicki Natziana talking to a boy that was way below her rank? When Andrew broke up with me all my friends were saying that I didn't deserve him and he was "less awesome" than me, but Andrew and Nicki even talking? Everyone would be talking about it this summer.

I watched as Nicki and Andrew danced together and talked. I didn't know what in the world they were speaking to each other about, all I knew was that they were talking. Nicki Natziana, the skinny, gorgeous, rich, fashionable girl, talking and dancing with Andrew Gussia, in accelerated math, great grades, a bit chubby, obsessed with video games, last year's sixth grade student council representative, a self described geek. I don't know how in the world they ended up talking and dancing with each other, but there they were.

"How in the _heck_ did this happen?" Nicole asked, looking at the two of them together as they laughed at something Andrew said. We looked around and saw the rest of the Fab Five in different sections of the cafeteria, with either one boy or many boys crowded around them.

"I have no clue," Trinity responded, staring at the two dancing together. She looked down and saw my face. "Kelsi, your face is getting red."

I blushed. "Is it?" I asked. "Um, I didn't know…" The redness drained from my face.

"Um, why don't we talk about something else?" Nicole asked, wanting to draw our attention away from Andrew and Nicki, and we started talking about what we were going to do over the summer. It kept my thoughts away from Nicki and Andrew, but every once in a while my gaze shifted to them as they laughed and danced together. It made something inside me want to set Nicki on fire in front of everybody.

* * *

It was around eight o' clock when the DJ grabbed his microphone and said into it, "Alright everyone, time for some karaoke!" Everyone cheered wildly. "Alright, Howitt Middle School, raise your hand if you want to come up here and sing for everyone, and I may just pick you!" Many people raised their hands, and Nicole and Trinity looked at me. "Raise your hand, Kelsi!" Trinity said. "Come on, your voice is amazing!"

"What!?" I exclaimed. "N-no, I-… Alright, I'll give it a shot." I raised my hand and Nicole and Trinity cheered.

The DJ scanned the room, looking at all the hands that were up. "Um, can I have that girl in the back," he said, pointing near me. "Blonde hair, glasses."

"Me!?" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Yes, you, now come on up!" the DJ said to me. "Come on, girl, don't keep us all waiting!"

I groaned at my friends. 'Thanks a lot, guys,' I thought.

I got up onto the stage and took the microphone from the DJ as a few hundred eyes were on me. "Alright, what's your name?" the DJ asked me.

"Kelsi," I said. "Kelsi Rider."

"Well, Kelsi, tell me what song you want to sing, and I may have the instrumental to it," the DJ told me.

I thought for a moment. There was a song, a song that I'd always wanted to sing in front of people. "Do you have the instrumental for 'Don't Rain on my Parade'?" I asked.

"Heck yeah, we do!" the DJ said. "Now, you face those students and start singing, girl!"

The music began playing and I faced the audience. I got very nervous as I saw all of those eyes on me. I had been in a few talent shows before. I was in four talent shows in the past, all of them I sang in, and I did very well in all of them. So I started singing when the singing part came in,

**Kelsi:**

**Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter**  
**Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter**  
**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade**

**Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to.**  
**If someone takes a spill it's me and not you!**  
**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?**

**I'll march my band out**  
**I'll beat my drum**  
**And if I'm fanned out**

**Your turn at bat, sir**  
**At least I didn't fake it**  
**Hat, sir**  
**I guess I didn't make it**  
**But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection**  
**A freckle on the nose of life's complexion**  
**The cinder or the**  
**Shining apple of its eye**

**I've gotta fly once, I've gotta try one**  
**Only can die once**  
**Right, sir?**  
**Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see**  
**I've gotta have my bite, sir!**

By now everyone was looking at me and moving to the beat of the music. Nicki and Andrew were even dancing to my singing.

**Kelsi: **

**Get ready for me, love**  
**Cause I'm a comer**  
**I've simply got to march**  
**My heart's a drummer!**  
**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!**

**I've gotta live and live now**  
**Get what I want I know how**  
**One roll for the whole shebang**  
**One throw, that bell will go 'clang'**  
**Eye on the target and 'wham'**  
**One shot, one gunshot, and BAM!**  
**Hey, Mr. Arnstein!**  
**Here I am!**

I took a big breath of air and got ready for the end of the song, which was the biggest part.

**Kelsi:**

**I'll march my band out**  
**I'll beat my drum!**  
**And if I'm fanned out**

**Your turn at bat, sir**  
**At least I didn't fake it**  
**Hat, sir**  
**Guess I didn't make it**  
**Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer!**  
**I've simply got to march, my heart's a drummer!**  
**No-body, oh no-body**  
**Is gonna!**  
**Rain on my pa-rrrraaaaade!**

My song was followed by loud applause, people cheering for me. I felt incredibly good inside that people liked my singing voice. I felt that I had really improved as a singer over the past few years, and I was glad that I had the opportunity to share my talent with others.

"Alright, let's give a big hand to Kelsi!" the DJ said, taking the microphone from me. The room filled with applause. I bowed and got off the stage, smiling. I ran to Trinity and Nicole.

"Wow, Kelsi, that was fantastic!" Nicole said. "Especially that last note."

"I didn't expect you to be that good, Kelsi!" Trinity told me, giving me a high five. "Awesome, dude!"

"Thanks!" I said, smiling. "I got nervous during the beginning-"

"It didn't look like you were nervous," Trinity pointed out.

"Well, I was," I said. "But then towards the middle I was fine."

"Well, you sounded great," Nicole said. "Where can I buy the recording of you singing that song on iTunes?" We began to laugh at Nicole's joke.

* * *

Fast forward about a half hour. A slow song was playing, and the lights were dimmed. It was couple's dance. Many students grabbed a boyfriend or girlfriend and began dancing together. What really ticked me off was when Andrew and Nicki started dancing together.

"They're just _friends_, Kelsi, calm _down_," Trinity said to me as we sat in front of the wall next to the dance floor. We had only danced for about twenty minutes before, and now we were tired and relaxing, drinking what was left of our water bottles. I was about to throw a fireball at Nicki. Why was I like this? I hate Andrew now, don't I? He dumped me, or as my father says, 'kicked me to the curb'. So why do I feel this way towards him?

And then something happened that made me completely lose it.

Andrew leaned forward, Nicki and his bodies pressed up against each other, smiling, looking into each others eyes. And then something happened.

Andrew kissed her. And she kissed him back.

I felt hot tears of jealousy forming in my eyes. Embers (small balls of fire) appeared on my fingertips because of all the anger I was in. The ends of my hair even set on fire a bit. Nicole and Trinity saw the tears in my eyes. "Kelsi?" Nicole asked. She sent out a little squirt of water to put out the flames on my hair and fingertips. I started crying more.

"Kelsi, it's_ okay_, he's your ex-boyfriend," Trinity started to say, but I had already ran out of the cafeteria, tears blurring my vision.

I ran out of the building and leaned against the orange bricks, sobbing my eyes out. I didn't dare look into the cafeteria window and see what was going on. I already knew what was happening- Andrew and Nicki were dating, and they had announced it to all of us by kissing each other. That's why Andrew hadn't talked to me like he usually did. He didn't want Nicki to think he was cheating on her with me. Andrew would probably never talk about me or to me ever again. And I would talk about him frequently, but never to him ever again.

I began walking around the building, sobbing. If I could, I would set the whole school on fire, but I remembered that that was the worst thing to do right now. If my dad, mom, any of the Furious Five, Po, or Shifu were here, they'd say, "Kelsi, dry your tears and move on. He was in the past. Life moves on, and it can't stay in the past. He obviously doesn't like you any longer, and you can't keep liking him. Move on. Get a new crush." But I would say, "No, I'm not going to listen to you. He loved me, and somewhere inside him he must still love me." This was last year all over again when Andrew broke up with me.

Last year, Andrew Gussia, who I loved so very much, broke up with me. I was fine for the first hour, but as soon as I got home I locked myself in my bedroom and cried for about an hour. Then I cut up the bracelet he had given me. My tears stopped, and I watched videos on the internet. That made me feel much better. I would have to text my mom and tell her to pick me up, or have Trinity and Nicole text their mom to tell her to pick us up. I had had enough of this night. I wanted to go home right now.

I had to do it. I had to do something to get revenge on Andrew and Nicki somehow. But I knew I couldn't. There were better things I could do than that. I shook my head, wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. I opened my mouth and began to sing:

**There are worse things I could do**  
**Than go with a boy**  
**Or two**  
**Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy**  
**And no good**

Well, if the neighborhood didn't think I was trashy, then Andrew and all his friends definitely thought I was. I rolled my eyes, kicking the ground lightly with my right foot.

**I suppose it could be true**  
**But there are worse things I could do**

I continued walking around the building, shaking my head, refusing to continue crying, singing more about things that would be horrible to do.

**I could flirt with all the guys**  
**Smile at them and bat my eyes**  
**Press against them when we dance**  
**Make them think they stand a chance**  
**Then refuse to see it through**  
**That's a thing I'd never do**

I then realized that that would never happen. I mean, no boy would want me pressing against them and batting my eyes at them, and they'd never want a chance with me. I shook my head as I stood, leaning against the orange and tan colored bricks of the school building.

**I could stay home every night**  
**Wait around for Mr. Right**  
**Take cold showers every day**  
**And throw my life away**  
**On a dream that won't come true**

I my hands then turned into fists as my voice became a bit softer. 'Don't cry,' I told myself, sniffling. 'Crying won't help anything'.

**I could hurt someone like me**  
**Out of spite**  
**Or jealousy**

Suddenly, I took a step and stood up, my voice suddenly getting angrier and louder, as if I was yelling at someone, as if I was yelling at Andrew.

**I don't steal, AND I DON'T LIE!**

**But I can feel and I can cry**

**A fact I'll bet you never knew**

I sighed as I continued walking, rubbing my eyes. I came to a windows, looking into the cafeteria and saw Nicki and Andrew continue to dance, only looking happier now that I'd left. I sat down under the window, unable to take anymore of this. I sang very softly:

**But to cry in front of you…**  
**That's the worst thing I could do…**

This seemed unreal. I wanted this to just be a dream. A terrible, horrible dream, more like a nightmare. But there they were, Andrew and Nicki, kissing. I don't know how this happened, I don't know how Andrew and Nicki had started talking and decided to go out, but it happened, in front of practically the whole school. This just proved that Nicki Natziana, daughter of a pizza place owner and a court reporter, who had so much money that she could go into any store in the world and spend as much money as she wanted, could get anything she wanted. And right now, she wanted Andrew. And Andrew wanted her back. This nightmare proved that whatever Nicki wants, Nicki gets.

**Whatever Nicki wants**  
**Nicki gets**  
**And little man**  
**Little Nicki**  
**Wants you**

Where was that music coming from? I peered into the window of the cafeteria and saw Nicki and Andrew dancing together as Nicki held a microphone into her hand and sang her own version of 'Whatever Lola Wants, Lola Gets'. They were doing karaoke again.

**Make up your mind to have**  
**No regrets**  
**Recline yourself**  
**Resign yourself**  
**You're through**

Nicki got closer to Andrew so that their bodies almost touched, and she continued singing,

**I always get**

**What I aim for**  
**And your heart and soul**  
**Is what I came for**

**Whatever Nicki wants**  
**Nicki gets**  
**Take off your coat**  
**Don't you know you**  
**Can't win**

_How dare she!_ Dancing with my Andrew? She would definitely pay for this.

But I knew that, since she's Nicki Natziana, she wouldn't pay for this. She couldn't pay for anything.

Except with money.

* * *

**OOOOH! Damn Andrew! What's gonna happen next? Next chapter is the last chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Reviews make me happy :) Tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you didn't like about this chapter, what I can improve on, or just ANYTHING!**

**Thanks SO MUCH for reading! It means so much to me :)**

**~Kelsi**


	5. Destiny

**Chapter Five: Andrew's Destiny**

**WOW! I didn't expect to get so many reviews in such a short amount of time!**

**LizzyThePanda**

**hedgehog-girl456**

**missbookfan**

**KungFuCrazed**

**pandamaster97720**

**LexisTexas2000**

**Thank you ALL for reviewing! You're all amazing readers! And be sure to check out book 6, coming very soon!**

**This is the last chapter, unfortunately, and I have to say, it's been one of my most successful stories on here. I guess you guys like the heartbreak/romance part of the series. I'll have to write more stories like this one :)**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

I lay back down on the grass, the tears stopping. I thought of various things I could do to Nicki to get revenge, then knew that I couldn't do anything. I would just have to sit back and watch the two kissing, which was like torture to me.

As I thought about this, I heard a light, female voice singing a familiar song. It wasn't Ai, Ai's voice had a more powerful feel to it, and it wasn't Nicki. I looked to my left and saw a beautiful woman leaning up against the building and singing,

**Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine…**

**Heal what has been hurt**

**Change the fates designed**

**Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine…**

I took in every feature about the woman. She looked like she was in her late teens. She had long, straight, black hair that went up to her waist, light skin, jade green eyes, she was thin and tall, and wore white robes with a black, thick ribbon tied around her waist. I recognized it as a kimono, from the pictures I had seen of them. Overall, the woman was incredibly beautiful, every feature was simply gorgeous.

"Hello?" I said, trying to get the woman's attention. The woman turned to her, her shining jade green eyes looking directly into my blue-green ones. The woman looked from my eyes to my necklace, then back to my eyes.

"Ah, you must be the Dragon Sister Kelsi-san!" the woman said in a beautiful voice, which had sort of a Japanese accent to it (I knew because of all the anime I had watched on the internet). "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dragon Sister Kelsi-san."

"Thank you," I said. "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Essirina," the gorgeous woman said. "I am the goddess of beauty, as well as Ai-san's half sister."

I gasped. Goddess of beauty? Half sister to Ai, goddess of love? "Oh, it's an honor meeting you, Essirina!" I said, bowing to her.

"Please, you do not need to be so formal, Kelsi-san," Essirina said to me as I sat back down on the grass. "And you can just call me Essie."

"Essie," I repeated. "That's a very pretty name."

"Oh, thank you, Kelsi-san," Essie said to me, smiling. "My father, Harpinio, god of music, and my mother, Laisynth, goddess of wisdom, gave me that name."

I nodded, listening. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you a half-sister to Ai?" I asked the goddess in front of me.

"Well," Essie began, "My mother, Laisynth, had three husbands. One of them is my father, Harpinio, god of music, and I am their child. The second husband is David, god of the sky, and the two had Chi, god of blood, and Ai, goddess of love. That is how Ai and I are half sisters."

"And the third husband?" I asked.

"We usually don't speak of the third husband," Essie said softly. "All I will say is that he is Thoth, god of war." I nodded, understanding.

"Well, Essie, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to watch over my future husband," Essie said, smiling at me.

My eyes widened. "F-future husband!?" I exclaimed. "Who!?"

"Kelsi-san, I think that I should tell you of Andrew-kun's destiny now," Essie told me. "Every being has a destiny, Kelsi-san, and their destiny will not be revealed to them until they die and their destiny has happened already. If I tell you this, you must not tell my Andrew-kun." I wanted to yell, "Your Andrew-kun!? What makes him yours!?", but instead I nodded my head, listening to every word the goddess of beauty said to me.

"Well, Kelsi-san, Andrew-kun's destiny is to be married into godhood," Essie explained to me. "And that means he will be married to a goddess and become a god. And that goddess-"

"Is you," I finished for Essie, my heart breaking a bit. "You mean that Andrew has to marry you and become a god?"

"Hai," Essie confirmed. "Ever since I found out about this, I have been watching over my Andrew-chan and making sure he is safe and sound. Right now, that girl Nicki-san is getting on my nerves." She growled a bit as she looked at Nicki and Andrew dancing together. "She always gets what she wants. Well, I will see that she does not get what she wants this time. And you-" Essie looked right at me. "You dated my Andrew-kun as well, and he broke your heart."

"Yes, Essie," I said, looking down at the grass covered ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was destined to marry you-"

"Kelsi-san, please don't be sorry for anything," Essie told me. "I was actually going to apologize to you for that happening, for Andrew-kun broke up with you so suddenly, and in a way that made me wonder if he had any goodness in his heart. I was ashamed of him that day. I must make sure he doesn't do that to any good hearted girl ever again."

I nodded. The news that Essie and Andrew had to be married came as a shock to me, but I didn't care about it. I didn't care about anything that had to do with Andrew anymore. Andrew being with Nicki Natziana crushed me, but Essirina telling me that Andrew was destined to marry her hurt me a bit and came as a shock, but had no affect on me overall. It seemed that I just was losing my interest in Andrew, and maybe that was a good thing for me.

"I understand, Essie," I said. "I- I want to be sad because of this, I should be sad, but I'm not. It seems that I'm just losing my interest in Andrew now."

"That is because you are in the presence of me," Essirina explained. I gave her a confused look, and she continued, "I have made it so that you cannot be sad when I am around, all you can feel is happiness or no emotion at all. And right now, you are feeling no emotion at all."

"I guess," I told her, realizing that I couldn't figure out if I was happy or sad. "So there's no chance anyone other than you will marry Andrew?"

"There is a very, very slim chance," the goddess of beauty explained to me. "It is even less than a one percent chance. But Kelsi-san, even though you will not end up with Andrew-kun and he has broken your heart in the past, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Essie, anything," I replied, willing to do what the goddess told me.

"Look after my Andrew-kun," Essirina ordered me. "I need to make sure he is safe and does not hurt any other girls. Even though you will not see him over the summer, please look after him during the school year. I will make it so that you have at least a few classes together."

I nodded. "Yes, Essirina, I will do that for you," I replied to the goddess.

Essirina smiled at me. "Aregato, Kelsi-san," she said (I knew that 'aregato' means 'thank-you' in Japanese). "I know you will do a good job in watching over Andrew-kun." She looked up at the stars in the night sky. "I must go," she said. "My mother is calling me. Good night, Kelsi-san. I will see you soon."

"Good night, Essie," I said to the goddess of beauty, and she slowly vanished into thin air. Just like that.

* * *

"Kelsi? Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw the person I would have never expected to see- Andrew. Standing right in front of me. I stood up right in front of him, looking down into his eyes (yes, down- I'm a few inches taller than he is).

"Why do you care how I am?" I asked rudely.

"Well, you ran out of the cafeteria crying," he replied. "I've never seen you cry before. Is it because of Nicki and I?"

"Yes," I replied.

"She and I are going out now, Kelsi-"

"Well isn't that just great!" I yelled, standing up. He stepped back. "Kelsi-"

"I hope you two are happy!" I continued saying, my voice raised. "I hope that you treat her better than you treated me! Because you know what? You treated me horribly, and I should have told you this when we were dating, but you got me so in love that I didn't realize that I wasn't being treated the way I should have been!"

"Kelsi-"

"Don't you realize how horrible you were to me, Andrew Gussia?" I asked, lowering my voice a bit. "You acted like you didn't care about me most of the time! You never once said 'I love you' like you meant it, you never once reminded me how lucky you were to have me, you never once did anything for me instead of feed me your poison! You didn't even take the time to ask me any questions about myself, like what my favorite kind of candy bar is! It's Almond Joy, by the way. Andrew, you made me so in love that I didn't realize how horrible you treated me! I've never seen you with Nicki before, and now, on maybe the first night you're dating, you kissed her! That's something I was waiting for you to do to me! I wanted my first kiss from you by the end of the school year, but instead you ripped my heart into pieces! And I don't want you to do anything like that to Nicki, or else she won't hesitate to dump you, like she's dumped countless other guys!" I finally finished yelling at Andrew and ran back to the other side of the building, leaving him there, dumbstruck. Tears stayed in my eyes and threatened to spill, but never did.

* * *

I found Trinity and Nicole at the front of the building looking for me. "Kelsi!" Nicole said when she saw me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Text your mom and tell her to pick us up. I've had enough of this night and this shirt." I looked down at the bright yellow shirt. The shirt that symbolized a day in the relationship of Andrew and I. I hated it. Yellow was still my favorite color, but I would no longer wear it on any shirt I owned ever again…

* * *

After mom and dad had asked me how the dance was and why I came home so early, I told them that Nicole had tripped and spilled juice on her shirt, so we had to come home so she didn't have to stay in that sticky shirt. I told my parents that I was going to bed and went up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I immediately ripped my yellow shirt off, put it on my blue carpeted floor, and used my powers of fire to set it in flames. I made sure the fire didn't spread, of course, and made sure the fire stayed low so it wouldn't make any fire alarms go off.

When all that was left of that shirt was a pile of ashes, I cleaned the ashes up and threw them into my small white garbage can. Then I got undressed and changed into my pajamas- a long oversized light purple shirt that said, 'Life is a Beach'. Yeah, life is a beach alright. A beach with a lot of tsunamis.

I sat down on my bed, yawning. That's when I noticed a big plastic bag on the side of my bed with a note pinned to it. I read the note first:

_Dear Kelsi,_

_I'm sorry._

_From, A.G._

At first, I couldn't figure out who the note was from, but I immediately figured out who sent it when I opened the bag and looked into it.

The bag was full of candy bars. And not just any candy bars. The bag was full of Almond Joys. This was A.G's way of telling me that he was sorry.

I sighed, opening an Almond Joy and taking a bite out of it. "Thanks, Andrew," I said. "But I'll never forgive you. I can't. Not _ever_."

**THE END**

* * *

AND it's over! Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review in the box thingy down below. YOU CAN REVIEW IF YOU ARE A GUEST. REMEMBER THAT, READERS!

Look out for book 6: Blackbird!

XOXO,

Kelsi


End file.
